It's Always Good In 'Goode!
by CimFan
Summary: Annabeth goes to 'Goode', but this time everything is different. Everyone is IN CHARACTER, not unlike the other stories of this kind. New secrets are revealed. Read to find out. Enjoy! Might change the rating later.
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth goes to 'Goode', but this time everything is different. Everyone is IN CHARACTER, not unlike the other stories of this kind and new secrets are revealed. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: the characters are all Rick Riordan's. I'm just using them for your entertainment. **

**Chapter 1**

**Annabeth**

"Good morning, Sleepy Head!" My alarm clock yelled. I sent my hand, pressed the bottom and shut it. I was about to roll to the other side of the bed when I remembered: the school year starts today and this time it's different: I'm a senior. Well, it didn't actually matter since I planned on going to college right after I'll graduate, but this year is going to be special. I just knew it. This time I'm going to study at my boyfriend's high school in Manhattan. Being the amazing girlfriend I am, I didn't tell him that. Yeah, I know what you probably think. But hey, I'd like to see the expression on Seaweed Brain's face when he sees me.

I got up from my bed and shuffled toward the bathroom. I was staying at my father's cousin's house. Her name was Ellie and she was pretty nice. She lived in a big apartment with her husband, William, and three sons. They weren't living the typical American lives. They were living the American teenager girl's dream: they had money, Ellie was the owner of a spa and William was the local news' man. When my father called them and asked if I could stay at their place during the school year, they agreed without doubts. Their sons went to a private school and all of them were good looking. Lucky I, the oldest one was just ten.

As I brushed my teeth, I was thinking about my previous school in San Francisco. It was the nicest one until now. Even though most of the school year I was in Rome and Greece, trying to fight the evil earth goddess, Gaea, I still managed to make friends. I wondered how Mickey, my 'best friend' there, would react when she sees I moved.

"Annabeth, are you done with the bathroom? I really have to pee and Brad is using the other bathroom," Daniel, the eight year old son, knocked on the door. I washed my face and opened the door.

"There you go," I said. I walked away back to my room and closed the door behind me. _What should I wear?_ The question just popped in my head. _Annabeth,_ I chided myself. _You are acting Aphrodite like. _But the girly side in me was right. What should I wear? I didn't want to leave the impression that I was a nerd, but I also didn't want to make everyone think I'm a snob. So I chose the most normal choice I had; white T-shirt and black skinny jeans. I wore my grey All-Star shoes and slid my silver owl earrings to my ears. I started putting my hair in a ponytail, but stopped. I was feeling like let it be put on my shoulders today.

"Everyone inside this house, breakfast is ready!" Ellie called from the kitchen. I took my dagger from its drawer and slid it inside a small pocket in my school bag. I need to have it with me. I put the school bag on my back and walked down the stairs to eat.

"Good morning, Annabeth," Ellie said as I entered the kitchen. Even though she was around her forty five, she had this short, grey hair. _This is what happens when you die your hair blond in a young age,_ she once told me. Her big, brown eyes were beautiful. They reminded me of Tyson's eye, for some reason. Yes, I said eye. You see, Tyson is a Cyclops. He's father, the Greek god, Poseidon, fell in love with a nature spirit and Tyson was born. I met Tyson when I was thirteen. He was friends with Percy, my boyfriend who wasn't my boyfriend at the age of thirteen, when I met it. Percy is also a son of Poseidon. Yup, the Greek gods is real. It's a long story, so let's just put it like this: the Greek gods are real. They're in America. The end. Anyway, my mother, Athena, was the goddess of wisdom and battle. This is why I'm so smart . . . and have ADHD and dyslexia. Anyways, back to the point.

"Good morning," I yawned as I sat on the nearest chair. Ellie stack pancakes on my plate and I started eating. "It's really good," I said between bites.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Ellie said. She put some pancakes on the boys' plates and then called, "Guys! Your pancakes won't be warm anymore if you don't show up now!"

After ten seconds, three little boys were eating their pancakes. I smiled and put my plate in the sink. I was about to wash it when Ellie said, "Don't worry; the maid will take care of it." I nodded. I wasn't used to not cleaning after me. Back at home, I was needed to do everything on my own. Same thing at Camp. I shot a look to my watch. It says 7:30 a.m. I really should get going. I don't want to be late on my first day of school.

"I gotta go," I said. "Thanks for the breakfast. It was pretty good."

"You're welcome," Ellie smiled. "Do you need a ride to school?"

"No, that's fine," I said. I didn't want her to do too many things for me. Letting me stay at her house was enough. "I'll take the subway."

"Whatever you want," Ellie shrugged. She stroked the top of the head of Alex, the six year old son. He was starting first grade today. He didn't stop talking about it for the past week. "Do you have enough money?"

"Yes," I nodded. "And thanks again."

"Okay," Ellie said. "And it's nothing. Have a good day, honey."

"Bye," I said as I took my school bag from the floor.

"Bye, Annie," Alex smiled at me. I smiled back, even though Annie was the nickname that I hated the most. He was so sweet, sitting there and smiling at me. His blue eyes shone in happiness and excitement.

"Bye, Alex," I said as I walked toward the front door. "Have a good day, everyone!"

* * *

**(A\N: I don't know how subways work, since I've never been in one. So let's just skip that part. . .)**

As I walked up the stairs to the street, I shot another impatient look at my watch. The subway wasn't as fast as I thought it would be. I have ten more minutes until the bell rings and I also need to get my schedule before that. I started walking faster, looking at my watch every ten seconds as if it's gonna slow the time from moving. "Come on, Annabeth, you can do it," I whispered to myself. Another three minutes of walking . . . and there it was. 'Goode' high. My new school.

* * *

**So that's just the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed, 'cause I had fun writing it :D **

**You are more than invited to review! Why? 'Cause it'll make me feel happy and feel loved! **

**Imma going to update this story every Friday - but it also depends on the numbers of reviews.. If you reach 5 reviews to this chapter, be sure the next chapter will be up next Friday.**

**Love you all and don't forget to push that little, blue bottom down here. Tell me what ya think, 'kay? (:**

**~CimFan (Rachel).**

**P.S. Just listening to Rachel Crow's amazing, powerful song 'Mean Girls'. You should check it out! This girl is AWESOME!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth goes to 'Goode', but this time everything is different. Everyone is IN CHARACTER, not unlike the other stories of this kind. New secrets are revealed. Read to find out. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: the characters are all Rick Riordan's. I'm just using them for your entertainment. **

**Chapter 2**

**Annabeth**

"Excuse me; may I get my schedule please?" I asked the secretary, Ms. Dekker. She looked kinda creepy, like these old women hitting a thief that's trying to steal their purse. She was old. She had white hair and black eyes that were half hidden behind big, purple glasses. She had a weird purple lipstick on and was looking like a clown with the green eyes shadows.

"What's your name again?" she asked.

"Annabeth Chase," I said annoyed. I already said that three times. I shot another glare at my watch: two minutes to eight. First class is about to start and I'm going to be late. It's just wonderful. "Can you hurry, please? I don't want to be late."

"Teenagers, always in hurry," she muttered under her breath. She printed something and handed me the papers. "This is the school's map and this is your schedule. Can you open the door, please?"

Wondering what was this about, I opened the door. Ms. Dekker got up of her chair and walked outside. She spotted a fat boy in the crowd of students. "Martin!" she barked.

The boy came closer. He was wearing a suit. Really? A suit in high school? His red hair wasn't messy like Percy's hair, but his eyes were green. Not as beautiful as Percy's eyes, but still pretty. He had braces and thick glasses. "Yes, Ms. Dekker?" he asked. His voice sounded like a little girl's voice. Oh, gods . . .

"Can you please show Ms. Chase around? She's worried that she won't make it on time to class," Ms. Dekker said.

"Yeah, sure," Martin smiled. He had food stuck in his braces. He looked at me and his smile became bigger. "I'd love to help her. What grade are you in?" he asked me.

"I'm a senior," I said.

"Oh," he said. "I'm a sophomore. But I'm the smartest in my grade. I'm Martin." He held his hand.

I shook it because I didn't want to be rude. "I'm Annabeth. Can you please show me where class –" I looked at my schedule. I have history with Mr. Brown, whoever that is. "- 172 is? I don't want to be late in the first day of school."

"Sure, no problem," he smiled. "Don't you want to get to your locker first?"

"Hmm, no, it's okay," I said. His voice was driving me crazy. He sounded like this little Aphrodite girl, Chelsea. She was just ten. The younger demigod in Camp. "I'd like to get to class."

"Okay," Martin sounded disappointed. "Let's go."

* * *

I don't know how we managed to do it, but we got to class before the bell rang. The school halls were full with lockers and students, but I could still see that the school was a nice place to spend your time it. The walls were painted in multi colors: some of the halls were green, some blue, red, yellow, pink, orange. The lockers weren't pretty big like they used to be in my old school.

"Thanks, Martin," I told him.

"You're welcome," he said and smiled his annoying smile.

"Err, you can go now. I don't think I'll need any help in this class," I said. I didn't want to sound rude, but I don't think it actually worked. Sometimes I sound rude when I do my best not to. I'm not a good actress. Percy says he usually knows when I'm lying. I don't think it's true. I _know_ I'm a good liar.

"Oh, okay," Martin said. "I'll come to show you the way to your locker after class is over, okay?"

"That'd be cool," I faked a smile. "But you see, my boyfri-"

"Move out of my way, Einstein," a big guy said behind Martin. He pushed Martin and entered the class, not before smiling at me. I rolled my eyes. This guy had a brown, messy hair. He was big and muscular and pretty tall. He probably thought I was a stupid blond girl. And I was determined to show him he was wrong.

"That's Nick," Martin whispered. "He's the captain of the football team. He's a bully."

"Figures," I said. "Bye, Martin."

"Bye," Martin waved and walked away to his class. I turned around to the class. Besides me and Mr. Bully, the class was empty. It was big with bright blue walls. The windows were white and big. I was just wondering where I should sit; in the back of the class or in the first row, when Mr. Bully talked.

"Hi, I'm Nick," he said from his seat in the back of the class.

_First row,_ I decided. I don't want to sit anywhere near that jerk. "Annabeth," I said impatiently.

"Nice to meet ya," he smiled. "Are you new here?"

"Yes," I said. Gods, I don't want that idiot after me. "Where's everybody?" I asked.

"Probably on their way. Mr. Brown is usually late." He explained.

"If he's usually late, then why are you here?" I pointed that out.

Nick didn't look too happy about that question. "It's kinda stupid, actually. Because I failed history last year, the football coach said that if I wanted to be the captain I need to pass history this year," he said. "And football is the best thing in this school. Besides the girls."

Oh, no. Another guy who thinks girls is the best thing on the planet. I really do agree with him. Girls are much more smart, thoughtful and kind than boys. "Oh," was all I thought of.

"Where do you come from?" he asked after an awkward silence.

I was about to tell him that it's none of his business when a big, tall boy burst into the classroom. "Mr. Brown broke his leg this morning! We have a free period!"

"Dude, that's awesome!" Nick was excited. He took his school bag from the floor and walked toward me. "Do you want me to show you around?"

I froze. It was either letting the big jerk show me around, or wait for Martin. I know I'm not that girly kind of girl who stops and stares each time a good looking guy is around, but from the other hand . . . Martin was a nerd. Being a daughter of Athena, I can say that I'm some kind of nerd, but walking around on the first day of school with the most nerd guy will make me a nerd before I could spell the word 'nerd'. I'd like to become nerd on my own, thank you very much.

"Okay," I said to Nick as soon as finished rethinking it again.

"Cool," he smiled. He walked out of the class and started talking. "This guy over there is the poorest guy in this school . . ." and on and on and on. I wasn't actually paying attention. I was daydreaming about the moment I'll notice Percy. Then a question popped in my head._ Why don't I ask him about Percy?_

"Hey," I said, interrupting his explanation on the football team. "Do you know a guy named Percy Jackson?"

Nick stopped talking. He was staring at the floor, probably thinking about what I asked. "Hmm," he said. "Yes. Why? He's not as popular as I am. I think he's in the swimming team. Oh, and the English teacher is his stepfather or something. Poor guy."

I didn't want to let him know that his 'poor guy' is actually my boyfriend. I didn't want to get any extra attention. "Just asking," I said. "I saw his name on the names list in the history classroom and the name Percy sounded weird."

Nick smiled. "Yeah, his name is kinda weird. Not sure what his mother was thinking when she named him. Hey, the bell rings in a few seconds and I haven't showed you your locker yet. What's its number?"

After I told him my locker's number, it turned out his locker wasn't that far away. "We're close!" he smiled.

I faked a smile. This guy was starting to get on my nerve. He was worse than an Ares kid, which was almost impossible. The only difference between him and an Ares kid is that the Ares kid wasn't gossiping that much. I mean, what guy gossips about other people's love life? Even Percy was acting manlier than he was. And that was even more almost-impossible than being worse than an Ares kid. "Yay," I said. I opened my locker, after setting a new code – 8, 18, 12 **(A\N: Yeah, that's Percy's birthday. Don't worry, he'll show up pretty soon . . .)** – and put half of the books I had in my school bag inside it. I also hanged a picture of Percy, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo and me in it. We took the picture on our way back from Greece. You could see Hazel's hand gypsum, Leo's crutches and Piper's burnt braid. We were all injured in that battle, but it was worth it.

"Are these your friends from your previous school?" Nick looked at the picture.

I closed the locker's door. "Yeah," I said, praying for the gods he didn't notice Percy.

"What happened to you?" he asked, concerned.

"Car accident," I quickly said. "Can you show me where class number 203 is?"

* * *

Turns out I didn't see Percy for the whole day. It was kinda depressing, but I couldn't just run in the school and look for him. I thought I'd find him in lunch, but Nick insisted that I'd sit in the same table with him and his friends. They sat with the cheerleaders, and I swear, when I walked after lunch to math class, I was holding myself from killing them. They were so annoying! I guess this was the reason I never wanted to be a cheerleader. And because their shirts are so short.

After eighth period was over, I literally sneaked away from the classroom, trying to avoid Nick. My mother probably saw how much I hated that guy, because he didn't see me. Neither did Martin. I exited the school building, thinking about when I should go visit Percy, when I finally saw him. He was walking alone toward the subway. That was my chance. I opened my school bag and took my Yankees cap. I put it on my head and turned invisible. Who's ready for some fun?

* * *

**Because you're awesome and reached 5 reviews in no time, I decided to give you the second chapter much, MUCH earlier. So, here it is! :D**

**Hope you like it! I was thinking about the other 'Annabeth-goes-to-Goode' stories writers, and I gotta admit. The fact they made Percy the most popular guy in Goode made me wanna vomit. It's Percy we're talking about! And the snob girl who tries to get Percy to date her in front of Anabeth.. So pathetic. And the scene Annabeth usually makes when she kisses him after Percy shoos the snob girl.. Annabeth would never do that.**

**THANK YOU FOR THE 18 REVIEWS! READING THEM MADE MY DAY! Seriously, thanks! If I have grammer mistakes please correct me. It helps me learn.**

**The next chapter will be up hopefully on Friday.**

**Until then.. Love you!**

**~ CimFan (Rachel).**

**P.S. I almost forgot... REVIEW 'CAUSE IT MAKES ME HAPPY! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeth goes to 'Goode', but this time everything is different. Everyone is IN CHARACTER, not unlike the other stories of this kind. New secrets are revealed. Read to find out. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: the characters are all Rick Riordan's. I'm just using them for your entertainment. **

**Chapter 3**

**Percy**

The first day of my senior year wasn't much different than the previous first days of school. I woke up after mom poured a glass full of water on my head because I didn't wake up when she called me. What a great beginning to this school year. I thanked her for making my pillow wet and then went to the bathroom to wash my face. I wore my favorite blue T-shirt and my favorite pair of jeans. I put Riptide in my pocket and walked to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Good morning," Mom greeted me when I sat near the table.

"Good morning," I yawned. "What a beautiful day today."

"I'm sure it is," Mom laughed. She put blue waffles on my plate, like she did every time something special was about to happen. "Are you excited?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said with my mouth full of waffle. "It's my last first day of school ever."

Mom smiled. "You should eat fast. I don't want you to be late today."

"Why not?" I asked. "It's my last chance to be late on the first day of school."

Mom rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna check on Paul. I'm pretty sure he's still asleep. This guy is almost as sleepy as you are."

"Isn't it impossible?" I asked.

Mom stroked the top of my head as she passed me on her way to Paul and hers bedroom. I continued eating my breakfast. It was delicious like always. Mom was a great cooker. I was thinking on what food would be served at the cafeteria today when Paul entered the kitchen. You see, Paul wasn't my biologic dad. He was my mom's husband, and much, much better than the previous one. He was an English teacher and he managed to get me to his school after I was expelled from all the other schools in the area. And trust me, there were a lot of them. It wasn't actually my fault I got expelled. It's kinda because of my dad. I'm pretty sure you heard about him. He's the Greek god of the sea, Poseidon. You got that right. He's the dude with the trident. Anyways, he fell in love with my mom seventeen years ago and as a result, I was born. Being half god, or demigod, is pretty cool. I got these awesome water controlling powers. I can talk to horses (my dad created the first horse from sea foam). And I got dyslexia – because apparently, Greek guys aren't supposed to read English instead of Greek – and ADHD – because I have battle reflexes. Monsters attack me every now and then, but besides that – my life are great.

"Good morning, Percy," Paul said as he sat next to me.

I smiled at him. Apparently my teeth were dirty from the waffle, because he laughed. "Aren't you excited?" he asked.

"You bet," I said. I got up after finishing the last blue waffle and put the plate in the sink. I was about to go back to the bathroom when Paul said, "Do you want a ride for school?"

"Yup," I said.

"Okay. Be ready in five minutes," he said. "But you should take the subway back home. I have a meeting right after eighth period."

I nodded and walked away to brush my teeth. I don't get the people who brush their teeth before they eat breakfast. You clean your teeth and then make them dirty again? Even _I_ know there's something wrong with it, and I am known for someone who doesn't really get the most obvious things. I never understood the whole 'morning breath' thing. My mouth never stinks when I wake up.

"Percy, we gotta go," Paul called. "Let's go."

"I'm coming," I yelled. I walked away from the bathroom and entered my room. After taking my school bag and making sure my hair isn't _that_ messy, I walked to my mom's studying room. Since mom was little, she always wanted to be an author **(A\N: Sally and I are pretty similar with this obsession. I wanna be an author since I'm in 3****rd**** grade, and I'm starting 9****th**** grade on September.)** She started writing a few months ago and from what I know – she never let me read – she's doing great. Paul and I tried to hack into her computer one day when she wasn't home, but she had a password and we couldn't even turn the computer on without it.

"Bye, mom," I said when I got to the room.

"Bye," mom turned around from the computer and hugged me. "Have a good day. Don't get expelled and don't make the main water pipe explode."

"It was an accident!" I protested.

"I know," mom laughed. She hugged me and then turned back to her computer. I tried to read what she was writing, but she put her hands on the computer screen. "No peeking!" she said.

"Okay. I surrender!" I said and walked toward the front door, where Paul was waiting impatiently.

"Let's go, Perce," he said.

* * *

Like I had expected, school wasn't very thrilling. Sure, I got to meet my friends after a long summer in Camp and in Greece. Because the Greek gods are in America now – yes, they're here – there are a lot of demigods. We have our own camp, Camp Half-Blood, where we train to fight monsters. Last summer, the evil and creepy earth goddess, Gaea, tried to make a comeback. In case you're wondering, there are a lot of evil guys in the Greek mythology. We, me, my girlfriend Annabeth, and five more demigods, sailed to Greece to stop her. Not the ultimate vacation, I know. I met Mark in biology class. He was as red headed as he was before. His brown eyes shone in excitement.

"My parents are divorcing!" he announced excitedly as I next to him. Mark hates his mother. She's some kind of a cheater. She cheated on his dead with three different men. Mark accidently found out about that last April, and since then he's trying to get his father to see the truth. Once his father realized his so-called wife cheats on him, he yelled at her and threw her away from home.

"Good for you, man," I said. I put my bag on the back of my chair and rested my head on the desk. "Anything else happened this summer?"

"Oh, yeah," he nodded. "I got my first tattoo."

"What?" I chocked. "Why did you do that?"

"Because it's awesome," he smiled. He rolled up his shirt's sleeve to show me the tattoo. It was small and almost invisible. "What'd you think?"

"I thought you were atheist," I said. "Isn't it a cross?"

He didn't look too happy about that comment. "C'mon, man. Why did you have to notice that?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"It's a prank, buddy. He drew it with a pen." someone said behind me. I turned around and saw Dan, another friend of mine. His brown hair was shorter than it was before, and his brown eyes showed how tired he was. "How was your summer, Perce?"

"Y'know," I said. "As usual."

"Are you still going to that summer camp?" Mark laughed. "Aren't you too old for that?"

My friends didn't know I was a demigod. Mark was a big, tall guy. He had red hair that he got from his father and big brown eyes that he got from his mother. He was a fine student, unlike Dan and me. Last year I got my first A+ in history. Mom was so proud of me. She bought me a cell phone. _It's only for emergencies,_ she said. Until that day, I was the only kid in my grade without cell phone. I didn't really use it. The only daily use I had was staring at Annabeth's picture. Until two summers ago, Annabeth was my best friend. She was a daughter of Athena, the Greek goddess of wisdom and battle, something that Annabeth liked to mention. But back then, two summers ago, I finally had the guts to ask her to be my girlfriend. It happened after a lot of our friends died while protecting Olympus from the evil titan, Kronos, and after we almost got killed ourselves.

I told Mark and Dan about all the un-demigodly experiences from the summer, and without even noticing, the period went by pretty fast like it usually happens when I'm having fun. You can blame my ADHD.

Anyways, the day went by pretty fast. Turns out Mark and I have science, English and history together, and Dan and I have science, math and sports together. At lunch we ate outside because the day was so beautiful. It reminded me of the lunch Annabeth and I once had in Camp. We were sitting by the lake and were eating sandwiches. Annabeth said something about architecture and I answered her. She was mad at my answer so she started running after me while trying to slash my back with her dagger. It was just a typical date with Annabeth.

When the last period, math, was over, I started walking toward the subway. I was just thinking on when I should call Annabeth to ask her how her first day was – she lives in San Francisco – when I felt something cold on my neck. I tried to look around to see when happened, but something held my head up straight. What was going on?

* * *

**Yes, I know I posted that chapter yesterday. But someone told me it was a bit offensive, so I changed it. Hope you still like it (:**

* * *

**I also wanted to thank you for the 25 reviews! Yeah, you read that right. 215reviews! I love you guys to Pluto (the planet one) and back! You guys made my day way better! (: **

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

**amba01,**

LazySundayGirl,

**Guest 1,**

6l4v4a is me,

**The New Era Of Cute,**

Vans321,

**wisegirl1800,**

amazingirl96,

**booklover1209,**

Golden Drachma,

**sasaway,**

Guest 2,

**ImmaNerd98,**

ilGyhs - Yes, I read one of your stories.

**Taffeh. ,**

ancientgreekfreak,

**Guest 3,**

Furry Marshmallows,

**zoew,**

Guest 4,

**Nobody2012,**

claudiaferrer,

**Love-Learn-Laugh-Live,**

Loverdancer707,

**Guest 5.**

* * *

**God, this story is even more popular than LeoCam. And I thought _that_ would be impossible. In case you haven't read LeoCam yet, you can go to my profile and read it. **

**Oh, and one more thing. I have an account on this site named 'formspring'. You can go there (My account name is RachelPJO ) and ask me questions, because this is what the site is about. Asking other people questions. I'd love to answer your questions! You can also follow me on Twitter - Rachel_HG_PJ .**

**The next chapter will be hopefully up on Friday. I won't have time to write it today, since one of my best friends is having a birthday and we're throwing her a suprise party. I also babysit my little sister every morning until 1 PM. I get money for that, so it's kinda worth it. Ah, and I also need to update my other stories, The Last Week and We Found Love. You're more than invited to read them!**

**Love you all to Pluto and back.**

**~CimFan (Rachel).**

**P.S. Don't forget to review, 'kay? It still makes me happy :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Annabeth goes to 'Goode', but this time everything is different. Everyone is IN CHARACTER, not unlike the other stories of this kind. New secrets are revealed. Read to find out. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: the characters are all Rick Riordan's. I'm just using them for your entertainment. **

**Chapter 4**

**Percy**

Someone was holding my hands behind my back so I couldn't reach Riptide. I could yell for help and I almost did it when my attacker whispered in my ear. "Stay quiet or you'll regret it. Now keep walking until I tell you what to do."

My attacker had a deep yet girly voice. He was strong. Not as strong as me, but stronger than just a regular person. Maybe he's been working out. Being me, I had to ask him.

"Do you work out?" I asked.

My attacker laughed. "You see that café there? Go inside and buy two cups of coffee. And yes, I've been working out."

"Okay," I said. I walked over to the café, 'Barrel Café' and entered it. The air conditioner inside that place worked and it was pretty cool there which was nice, considering it was September. The place wasn't the prettiest place ever. The walls were yellow and it looked like someone vomited on them. The tables were small and had white map on them. The chairs weren't very big, but Tyson could fit in them with no problems. I walked over to the line and waited.

"Order salad," my attacker whispered.

"What kind of salad?" I asked. I didn't want this creepy person to get mad. If he could surprise a son of Poseidon, I didn't want to get him mad with the wrong type of food. Maybe he was taking vitamins.

"Greek salad," Mr. Creepy Voice said. "Tell the waitress your name is Primrose Everdeen."

"Why would I do that?" I asked, surprised. "Prim is a girl. A twelve year old girl."

"I know," Creepy Voice said. "Just do what I say."

I tried to shrug; it didn't actually work because Creepy Voice held my hands, and walked over to the waitress. "Two cups of Espresso and two plates of Greek salad." I said.

"Okay, sir," she said. "That will be twenty six dollars."

I paid (after Creepy Voice released my right hand.). "Thanks." I said.

The waitress smiled. She was pretty, I guess. She had dark, long hair and warm, brown eyes. She was shorter than me and was thinner than me. She wore her work uniform – white shirt and red skirt and wore black Adidas shoes. "What's your name, sir?"

Creepy Voice squeezed my hand. "Primrose Everdeen," I said after a long wait.

The waitress raised her eyebrows. "Okaay, sir. Your order will be ready in a few minutes. You can take a seat at one of the tables."

I thanked her once more and walked to one of the tables. I was about to sit when Creepy Voice spoke again. "Don't sit there," he said. "Go to that lonely table over there." He moved my head to the table's direction.

The table was a loner. "You want to sit there?" I asked.

"Yes," Creepy Voice confirmed. "This table looks like he needs a few new friends. Go there."

I walked over to that table. "When will you reveal yourself?" I asked before trying to sit down.

"You don't know who I am?" my attacker sounded surprised.

"Nope. I have no idea," I said. "Who are you?"

Creepy Voice laughed. Suddenly, I recognized that laugher. My hands were released. I turned around while putting my hand in my pocket to grab Riptide, but no one was there. "Hello?" I asked. "Creepy Voice? Are you here?"

I heard that laughter again. It came from the direction in front of me. The air moved and someone was standing there: a very amused Annabeth.

"You are called Seaweed Brain for a reason," she laughed.

I opened my mouth is shock. "What . . . ?"

She laughed again. She was wearing a white T-shirt, black skinny jeans and she had her hair on her shoulder, and was looking incredibly beautiful. She had something on her back . . . a school bag? "What are you doing here?"

"Exactly what you're doing here," she said.

"Yes, but I _live_ here," I said. I sat on the table. "Gods, this is weird. What was that cold thing on my neck?"

"My dagger," she said and sat on the other chair. "I figured it would freak you out."

"Yeah, it did," I admitted.

She laughed again. "So . . . how was your first day at school?"

"Pretty normal until now," I said. "You still haven't answered me. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be studying in a school on the other side of the country?"

"Yep, about that," Annabeth said, but was interrupted by the waitress.

"Primrose Everdeen, your order is ready," she said in the microphone.

Being the gentleman I am, I looked at Annabeth. "Don't you want to get your Greek salad?"

But she just crossed her arms. "Go get our food, Primrose. When you get there you should yell, 'I volunteer as tribute!' and walk over to here. That'll be funny."

"Do I have to do it?" I complained.

"Yep."

"Okay, fine," I said. I got up and walked over to the waitress. I turned around to look at Annabeth. She smiled her beautiful smile and erection thumbs in encouragement. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the waitress.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I yelled. The waitress looked at me like I was crazy, but gave me our food anyway. I took our salads and walked over to Annabeth, trying to avoid the looks the people in the café gave me. I sat down on my chair and put the cups and the plates on the table. "There you go. Are you happy?"

Annabeth was too busy laughing, but somehow she managed to nod.

"I swear this Hunger Games book is making you weirder than you are now," I muttered.

"Excuse me?" Annabeth stopped laughing. "I'm the weird one here? _You're _the one who yelled at the poor waitress and made her think you're completely moron."

"Because you made me do it!" I protested. "I'm not even a fan of this book!"

"You watched the movie with me," Annabeth reminded me. "And you said it was a good one."

"But it doesn't mean I'm a fan," I argued.

"You cried when Rue died. You even cursed the careers for doing that. Only a true fan does that," she pointed out. She took a bite of her salad. "Hmm, it's delicious!"

I took a bite from my salad. I wasn't expecting it to taste good – it didn't have anything blue in it, but it did. Salad wasn't my favorite thing to eat. My favorite thing to eat was my mom's blue waffles. It tasted like heaven! The ones I ate in the morning were pretty good. "It's better than I had expected." I admitted.

Annabeth smiled at me. "I'm glad to know."

"You didn't actually answer my question," I said. "Why are you here?"

"You want me to go?" she raised an eyebrow.

"No!" I said. "I want you to stay here. I was just wondering what you are doing in Manhattan today. School starts today."

"Well," she scratched her forehead. "I kinda moved to Manhattan and I kinda study at 'Goode'. Surprise . . ."

I was even more shocked. Annabeth studies at 'Goode'? This was even better than blue waffles. I mean, she studied at Manhattan before with Thalia, Zeus' daughter, before Thalia joined the goddess Artemis and her hunters. But that was a few years ago and it was an all girls boarding school. Now Thalia was immortal and was forever one day away from turning sixteen. That was weird, considering the fact she was older than us in five years. The last time we saw her she was acting like a real sixteen year old teenager. Gods, this was odd. I bet I wasn't that immature when I was sixteen. Well, I did have a prophecy talking about me – saying I might destroy the world on my sixteenth birthday, but no pressure. _Stop that, Percy,_ I told myself in my mind. _You're thinking like Annabeth. _"Why didn't I see you today?" I asked.

"I don't know," Annabeth drank her coffee. "You weren't at the cafeteria at lunch."

"Yes, I ate with my friends outside on the grass," I said. "Who did you eat with?"

"This jerk, Nick, and his football team. And the cheerleaders," Annabeth said miserably.

"What?" I asked, surprised. Annabeth with the cheerleaders? It was impossible. It was like seeing Clarisse, the daughter of Ares, with make –up. Two completely different things combined together. "Why?"

"I supposed to have history in the morning," Annabeth explained. "I got to the classroom and Nick was there. He started investigating me. And then this other football player came and said the teacher, Mr. Brown, broke his leg and he's not coming. Nick insisted on showing me around and because he thought we became friends he asked me to sit with him and his friends. I didn't see you and I didn't have someone else to sit with, so I agreed."

"Hmm," I said. Now I really regretted not eating lunch in the cafeteria. Annabeth must have been annoyed, sitting with the cheerleaders. Some of them were worse than the Aphrodite girls in Camp. But I gotta say, since Piper, the head counselor of the Aphrodite cabin, came to Camp, they were becoming nicer toward other people. Sometimes I wondered if she charmspoke them to do that. "How was that?"

"Annoying," Annabeth admitted. She put her empty cup on the table. "These girls gossip as if it's the most interesting subject in the world."

"Were they nice to you?" I asked. These girls can be so mean sometimes. **(A\N: I know, it's some kind of stereotype, but my cousin was a cheerleader in her school and she quitted the team because the bitchy girls there. That's what she told me. If any of you are cheerleaders: I'm sorry.)** I remembered the time they made Liz, the most un-popular girls in school, think Nick likes her. The poor girl was humiliated in front of the whole school when she asked him to come with her to the school ball. She transported the day after and I didn't see her again.

"They weren't too mean. They complimented my hair." Annabeth said. "They asked about my natural hair color and it took me almost five minutes to convince them I didn't die it."

I snorted with laughter. I drank my coffee and got up. "Wanna go to my place? Mom will be so happy to see you."

Annabeth smiled and got up. "Let's go."

* * *

**Hi! How cool is it? It's the fourth day of the week (at least where I am), it's the fourth of July and this is chapter number four. Cool, ha? Anyway, I hope Percy was fine. He's harder to write. Tell me what ya think because it makes me write better. I tried to take some of your advices and I hope you can see it.**

* * *

**Because if this awesome thing I said before, I'm going to reply your reviews! They changed the reviews box so if you have an account, I beg you, log in before you review. If you don't, please write your name in your review. It makes it easier to reply.**

**Let's start! :D**

**Amber:** Really? That's pretty cool ((: Hope you liked the chapter.

**pjoroxs:** Yup, Percy is more complicated than Annabeth. Annabeth and I are pretty similar so it's easy for me to write her. Hope you like this Percy chapter :D

**Guest:** You got Percy on the previous chapter, but oh, well. Thanks for reviewing!

**Guest 2:** I know, right? Like Rick Riordan said on Twitter, I just leave unanswered questions. It's pretty fun xD

**Guest 3:** Well, in case you haven't noticed it, the cold thing was Annabeth's dagger. About not seeing Annabeth throughout the day . . . Well, the American schools are pretty big. It makes sense, doesn't it?

**Guest 4: **Thanksssss (:

**Guest 5:** There you go :P Hope you liked it!

**Nobody2012:** LOL - Laugh, Out, Loud combined xD

**Guest 6: **Well, it isn't actually what I planned, but I hope you like this chapter even though it's not when you expected.

**amazingirl96:** Thanks for the advices! I tried to improve what you said and I hope you can see it in the chapter. Gonna work on it in the next chapters! Thankssss:3

**LazySundayGirl:** Well, I agree with you. Annabeth does think of possibilities and so do I, so it's easier for me to write her... :) Thanks for reviewing!

**Guest 7:** I'm super sorry! I didn't mean it to be offensive. I changed it as soon as I saw your review. Hope you liked the second version of the chapter!

**arissaprincess321:** LOL, I'm a girl, if that what you meant . . . Thanksss [:

**wisegirl1800:** Hope you liked the way the reunited. I didn't want it to be in front of Percy's friends because that usually happens in the other stories. Thanks for reviewing!

**littlebear62007:** Review . . . ?

**PandaPillowPet:** I'm trying to do my best so you can get a new chapter everyday. Sometimes it's not working but I try. Hope you like the chapter! (=

**Soccerlover5959:** Thank you so much! I hate to read stories with OOC. Some of them are good and funny, but I like the in characters better.

**Guest 8:** Of course I am continuing to update! I didn't start this story for nothing.

**RoMa Cpda:** I'm actually glad you didn't get to read the previous one. Never mind what happened there . . . It wasn't much different.

**Guest 9:** Yep, it's Rachel. Nice to meet ya, Megan. I had a doll that I named Megan. She was a red headed. Are you red headed? xD I'm glad you enjoy my story. Say hi to Rachel, 'kay?

**claudiaferrer:** Thanks. I'm not trying to make it short. All of the chapters have more than 1000 words. I don't think it's too short. Some of the other stories have longer chapters but the chapters are boring. I prefer short chapters that interest the readers.

* * *

**Wow, that took me almost 30 minutes! Hope you like the chapter . . . And to all of the Americans: Happy Independece Day! I love you guys SO MUCH! DON'T YOU EVER FORGET IT! ~hearts hearts~**

**Anyway, I really hope the next chapter will be up until Friday. I am doing my best to write as fast as possible.**

**REVIEW, 'KAY? I PROMISE YOU, IT STILL MAKES ME HAPPY EVERY SINGLE TIME!**

**Lots of love,**

**~CimFan (Rahcel).**

**P.S. I just found this pretty good singer, Cher Lloyd, and she's pretty good. I recommand her songs! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Annabeth goes to 'Goode', but this time everything is different. Everyone is IN CHARACTER, not unlike the other stories of this kind. New secrets are revealed. Read to find out. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: the characters are all Rick Riordan's. I'm just using them for your entertainment. **

**Chapter 5**

**Annabeth**

The prank I pulled on Percy was even better than seeing him again. I was surprised he didn't try to fight me, but I guess I would do the same. Think about it, when you're being attacked my something you can't see, the smartest thing to do it waiting till your attacker reveals himself. I know, there could be so many wrong things with this plan, but I wouldn't fight something without calculating its abilities. Seaweed Brain's brain might be full with kelps, but he knows something about fighting.

"You never told me why you moved to New-York City," Percy said as we walked hand in hand toward his home. He looked at me with joy, like I was the best thing that ever happened to him today. I was flattered.

"Oh, my mother wants me to help with the last designing in Olympus," I said. "She said that while we were in Rome and Greece, the Cyclopes that helped them were called to help Poseidon so they were in the ocean for the last few months."

"Yeah, I remember hearing about that," Percy said. "Where are you staying? You can stay at my place if you wanna."

I squeezed his hand. He smiled at me. "My father has a cousin here. Her name is Ellie. I live at her place. She's really nice," I said. "And I don't think my mother would be too happy with me living at your place. You know she doesn't like you."

"Well, I thought she'd get used to me by now," he laughed. "But if you say so . . ."

"You know I hate it as much as you do," I said. "But we can't change it. My mother will never change her mind, and you being a son of Poseidon is even worse."

"I know," Percy said. He didn't sound too upset, though. I guess he likes being a son of the sea, just like I like being a daughter of wisdom. Being a daughter of Athena could be tiring: knowing all the answers to all the questions, being expected by people to know everything . . . but it could also be fun: teasing Percy of his intelligence. This was one of the funniest things to do.

Suddenly, Percy stopped walking. I looked around, not understanding what happened. The street looked normal – the buildings were high and the people that walked around us looked calmed. "Did you hear that sound?" he asked me. He narrowed his eyes, trying to concentrate.

"No," I said. "What did you hear?"

"A laughter," Percy said.

"What's wrong with this?" I asked. Percy wasn't the kind of person who'd freak out because of something minor like laughter. If someone would do such thing, it'll probably be me, but only if this laughter would be annoying or weird.

"Let's check it out," Percy smiled. "It came from this direction." He pointed at our left. He grabbed my arm and dragged me over to where he thought the laughter came from. It was a dark ally that looked kinda scary. The buildings around it were tall and dark. Suddenly, I recognized this place. We fought here in the Second Titan War. We ran into this place between battles. **(A\N: yep, I made that place up. In the 'Last Olympian', Percy said he doesn't remember how being with the Achilles curse worked in the battle. Well, if he doesn't remember, let's make him remember, shall we?)**

"Percy, there's nothing here," I said, but I took my dagger out of my bag for safety. I didn't like this place. It reminded me too much of the ally I've slept in before Luke and Thalia found me when I was seven. I remembered that feeling; being alone in the world, not sure if I would make it to the other day. When they found me, I felt home again with people who truly care about me.

"Annabeth, listen," Percy hissed me. From looking at him, I knew how excited he was. His green-sea eyes shone with excitement. He put his finger on his mouth, signing me to stay quiet. Normally I was the one who gets excited about a battle. Don't get me wrong: I don't like almost dying, but fighting in a battle and surviving meant being trained and good enough to survive. Percy would be the one who tries to avoid the battle, finding pure excuses to why we shouldn't fight.

And then I heard it. It sounded like an evil laughter, a laughter a villain laughs in the movies before he eats in front of the miserable, hungry victim. "What is it?" Percy asked, "Does it sound like something from the mythology?"

Yep, even though he was familiar with the gods and monsters for almost six years now, I was still the expert. The only monsters he recognized without my help were hellhounds, the dragon women, dragons and drakons, telkins and the Minotaur. "I don't know," I hate saying that sentence, but telling the truth was better than denying. "Do you want to find out?"

"My mom would be worried," Percy frowned. "I told Paul I would take the subway back home and school ended two hours ago. You know how crazy she gets when I fight monsters before dinner."

"Is little Seaweed Brain here scared?" I asked. Somewhere down the alley, the mysterious thing laughed again. And then we heard it: a sharp scream. It was worse than the scream Katie Gardner, the daughter of Demeter, screamed when she found Travis and Connor Stoll, the sons of Hermes, put chocolate bunnies of the roof of the Demeter cabin.

"Let's go," I told Percy, and without waiting for his respond, I started running.

"Wait up!" he called behind me. On my way toward the danger, I pulled my invisibility cap out of my school bag (I put in back in there after I revealed myself at the café) and put it on my head. I turned invisible. I tighten my hold in the dagger.

"Annabeth?" Percy whispered behind me.

I rolled my eyes. It was like back then at the Labyrinth, when he yelled my name when I was trying to hide from the monsters. I walked over to his side and put my hand on his mouth. "Shut up, Seaweed Brain."

"Ah, you're here," he said. "What do you think about it?"

"Let me sneak in there," I said. "They won't see me. I'll come back as soon as I figure out what happens."

"I don't like the idea of letting you go by yourself," Percy said.

"Percy, we've been thought this thousand of times. I can do it and you know it. If I get in trouble I'll yell, 'Peaches take over the world!', okay?" I said.

"Fine," he said like he was a little kid who's not supposed to play with his ball inside the house. "But I don't like this plan."

"Because it's genius? Get over it," I laughed. I set a quick kiss on his cheek and ran walked away, tip toeing, toward the sound. Million of thoughts crossed my mind: from the first time Percy and I fought together – which was during Capture the Flag right after we brought the master bolt to Zeus, until the last time we fought together, probably at the Second Giants War. I certainly didn't want this battle to be our last one.

But I didn't have reasons to worry. At the end of the alley, right before the bricks wall, stood . . . Martin?

* * *

**Hey again! I promised I would put a chapter on Friday, didn't I? Well, I hope you like the chapter, even though it's kinda boring. Sorry, I just had to write it. Tell me what you think of the chapter, okay?**

**Oh, and I'm sorry the chapter was short.**

* * *

**Answers part! I decided I would do this every chapter, so . . . Yay! :D**

**mimilabeau:** Thanks! I half cried - half laughed when Rue died. I cried because Amanda is such a great actor, and I laughed because my uncle laughed at me for crying (I watched the movie with my uncle and his girlfriend. She's pretty nice :D). Anyways, I get your joke xD

**Guest 1:** One work - THANKS!

**RoMa Cpda:** Finally! Someone who understands the difficulties (is that even a word?) in writing Percy! Thanks for reviewing (:

**amba01:** Thanks! I do think the previous chapter was better than chapter 3, and I'm glad you agree with me!

**Pokemonchen:** Thank you so much :D

**PandaPillowPet:** Thanks, even though I'm not American. Well, I am an American civil, but only because my parents wanted us to have a place to escape to in case of a war.

**pjoroxs:** Thanksssss :3

**The New Era Of Cute:** Nah, that's fine. Thanks a lottttt (=

**wisegirl1800:** Well, I'm a huge Hunger Games fan. I wrote the whole book from Gale's POV last summer. I posted it in the official Facebook page for the trilogy in my country, and the reviews were pretty nice [: Nope, I'm not going to translate it to English, in case you're wondering.

**Guest 2:** Hmm, depends on how things go in this chapter, I'm pretty sure he will find that out pretty soon. Thanks for reviewing!

**Dov5e:** LOL, so did I! I was watching the movie with my uncle and his girlfriend (she's pretty nice) and when Katniss blew up the careers' food, I started whining and he was like, "Rachel, are you crying?" My uncle and his girlfriend were pretty sure that Rue is going to betray Katniss. It was fun watching the mocie with them :)

**Hershey's girl:** As you can see, the thing about Percy not attcking Annabeth is explained at this chapter. I read your review and I was like, "Hmm, she's got a goode (get that? xD) point." And, well, Percy crying over Rue's death, I don't know about that one . . . I'll think of an answer ASAP, 'kay?

**rlb190:** Jeez, thanks (:

**Guest 3:** Thankssss :P

**Golden Drachma:** Thank you very much!

**ImmaNerd98:** My favorites right now are 'Want U Back' and 'Love Me For Me'. They're really catchy! Thanks for reviewing!

**BigBootyBaby:** Thanks, I guess . . .

**Guest 4:** Hmm, yep . . . I laughed so hard when I saw that picture xD

**littlebear62007:** Thank you (: I hope this was soon enough.

**EpicNinja8:** Thanks! It's gonna get awesomer pretty soon, so stay tuned :D

* * *

**So that was it for this weekend. The next chapter will probably be up by Monday. I hope so. Do you want to make the rest of my weekend better? You can review! Yep, reviewing is a good idea! I like that. You think we can reach 100 reviews? I bet we can, and thatll make me even HAPPIER!**

**LOTS OF LOVE AND CHEESE,**

**~CimFan (Rachel).**


	6. Recent Reads Author Note

**Yep, I know you've been expecting another chapter, but before that I have something I want to do. Some of you requested that I'll recommend your stories. After a while I thought, "Hmm, why don't I do a 'recent reads' post like Rick Riordan did on his blog?" **

**So yeah, this is a recent reads post. I recommend these stories and they're some of my favorites. Not all of the stories on my alerts list are here, so I'm sorry if I alerted your story and it's not here.**

**Let's start!**

**1. Chase's Pain** by **Allstarry707.**

**2. Makeup **by **DaughterofAthena-Poseidon-Zeus.**

**3. All About You **by **HeroesofOlympus07**.

**4. With Me, With You, With Us** by **HeroesofOlympus07.**

**5. Send Off** by **HeroesofOlympus07.**

**6. Life As Their Kids** by **FutureNovelist887.**

**7. Percabeth Oneshots** by **LazySundayGirl.**

**8. No? Really? You sure?** By **awesomegirl13 – **_**it's a Harry Potter fanfic!**_

**9. That Jason Kid **by **awesomegirl13.**

**10. A 'Goode' Surprise** by **pjoroxs.**

**11. The Dictionary According to Demigods** by **cole – lit.**

**12. Percy & Annabeth's Pregnancy** by **whoaswetha.**

**13. A Percabeth Fairytale** by **mythologymaniac.**

**14. Percabeth Proposals** by** .Basil.**

**15. Only Thirty Days** by **Allstarry707.**

**16. Love at Goode High: Tutor Sessions** by **Catnip-WishGirl007.**

**17. Harry Potter Talk** by **Vanilla Coated Love – **_**it's a PJO fanfic.**_

**18. Goode Highschool for Exceptional Children** by **The Artemis.**

**19. The Nobodies** by **ruerox11.**

**20. The Demigod Life Of Katie Gardner** by **GoddessOfTheMoonAndEnthusiasm.**

**21. If Their Souls Had a Playlist** by **GreekCowgirl.**

**22. FanFiction Rocks Olympus** by **An Angel From the Sky – **_**she's doing a 'characters read' thing about . . . LeoCam by me! Yay!**_

**23. Kitchen Duty **by **Bittersweet Blossom.**

**24. Happy Birthday, Percy** by **Mandi2341.**

**25. A Very Percabeth Christmas** by **ThreeOlympianGoddesses.**

**26. The Runaway** by **hakuna matata.**

**27. The Odes of Camp HalfBlood** by **SabreDae.**

**28. I Didn't Need To Hear That **by **dnapolymerase314.**

**29. The Demigod Trap **by **winoabcd.**

**30. Reyna's Revenge** by **winoabcd – **_**it's a sequel for the previous story.**_

**So, that was it for July. I might do another one in a few months. I'm sorry I didn't put the summaries in here, but it would take so long to write it\copy paste everything.**

* * *

**I'm not going to answer your reviews, but before that . . . How dare you forget who Martin is? Martin is the nerd who shows Annabeth her way to history class. I suggest you remember him because he's gonna have a key rule in this fanfic. Nope, I'm not telling you. You'll find out in the next chapter!**

**littlebear62007:**Hmm, okay?

**Guest 1:** Thank you so much! Hmm, I explained about the Martin part in the A\N above this.

**The New Era Of Cute:** LOL, and don't worry. It's not just you and your memory. Half of the reviewers forgot about Martin! Info in the author note above.

**PandaPillowPet:** I want to congrate you for being the first reviewer to remember Martin! You get a virtual cookie! (::) I backed it myself xD Anyways, you'll just have to wait untill the next chapter! ~evil laughter~

**wisegirl1800:** Thank you so much! I'll do my best to update again before Tuesday, but I can't promise anything.

**Nobody2012:** Nah, that's fine. Don't worry. Well, about the peaches . . . My friends and I threw a surprise party to my friend and I was supposed to watch from the window and yell, 'the peaches take over the world!' when she comes. Yep, my friends and I are weird xD

**Hershey's girl:** Well, I don't know what you think it is, but I'm sure it's not that. About the human part . . . You might be right, but you might be wrong xD I'll PM you as soon as I have spare time, 'kay? You can always PM me (:

**superrjw:** If you want to find out who Martin is, you just have to go back to chapter 2 and read it. It'll answer your question (: Thanks for reviewing!

**Pokemonchen:** I guess you just have to wait and find out (;

**Faxlover7732:** Well, if I tell you now it will ruin the cliffhanger. So I'm not telling ya :D You just have to wait for the next chapter!

**amazingirl96:** Thank you so much! Your advice really helped :) They're around seventeen here. Senior year.

**winonabcd:** Thank you so much for reading it! Well, all of the info that was revealed about Martin is above in the author note. You just have to read it and wait for the next chapter to find out more (:

**RoMa Cpda:** LOL. Does thanks a word? xD All the info that was revealed about Martin is above in the A\N. Read it ;D

**Read-Write-Love1812:** Thank you so much! I'll do my best to update again before Tuesday, but I can't promise anything.

**swetaghose16:** Every two days or so. Whenever I have a chapter done. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**Yep, that's it. I'm gonna go now to write the next chapter. Oh, and I might start another fanfic next week, so stay tuned!**

**Love you guys! And you can review to this author note. I promise it'll still make me happy (=**

**Lots of love and chocolate,**

**~CimFan (Rachel).**


	7. Chapter 6

**Annabeth goes to 'Goode', but this time everything is different. Everyone is IN CHARACTER, not unlike the other stories of this kind. New secrets are revealed. Read to find out. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: the characters are all Rick Riordan's. I'm just using them for your entertainment. **

**Chapter 6**

**Annabeth**

"Are you sure this was Martin?" Percy asked when I came back and told him what I saw. "Martin the nerd?"

"Percy, don't call him that," I said. "But yes. He was there. He looked crazy."

"Did you figure out who was screaming?" Percy asked.

We sat on the ground, leaning against the buildings' walls. Surprisingly, Martin stood in the alley. He looked at the side of the building with a satisfied look, like he just found out how to clean his braces from the food. He didn't wear a suit this time, which was weird. Instead he wore a yellow T-shirt that showed off his bony hands. His red hair was a mess. He laughed again, and I turned around and ran back to Percy. I know what you guys probably thinking, _Can't Annabeth Chase deal this poor guy alone?_ Well, the answer is no. I can handle him by myself. But a second before I opened my mouth to call a battle cry, I remembered the last time Percy fought something alone: I was kidnapped and he almost died. I know I'm not the typical type of girlfriend, but I don't want Seaweed Brain to be kidnapped again.

"Nope," I said. "It was too dark in there. All I was his upper body part. He was wearing a T-shirt if it makes any difference."

"Martin Golovinsky in a T-shirt?" Percy pretended to be shock. "This was never seen before! Do you feel okay?"

"Seriously, Percy," I took his hand off my forehead. "Is he weird? Do you think he's a monster?"

"I honestly don't know," Percy shook his head. "Wanna find out?"

Yes, this was Seaweed Brain's poor attempt to get me to be the one to start the battle. I didn't want to attack without a proper reason. Martin might be a weird nerd with delusions of grandeur. Everything's possible when you're a half-blood. I took my Yankees cap and put it on the top of my head. "I'm going. You can come if you want to, but be quiet. I don't want him to hear you."

So this is how I ended up walking in a dark alley in the middle of the day with Percy behind my back. I tip toed again toward Martin, but this time I knew what to except. Martin was still standing there, smiling like an idiot at the wall. I looked at the same direction, and froze. What I saw . . . Nick. He stood there, his eyes wide open with fear. He wore the same clothes he had worn in school. His brown hair was even messier than Martin's. He looked at Percy with surprise. What was going on here?

Unluckily, Percy was behind me, and because I was invisible he didn't see me and ran into me.

I cursed. "Percy!" I complained.

"Sorry," he whispered, but it was too late. Martin turned around to face us.

"Look what I see," he laughed again. "It's the famous Percy Jackson. What brought you here?"

"Hmm, what's up, Martin?" Percy said nervously. I rolled my eyes. This was so like Percy.

Martin laughed. Yep, the laugh we heard before was his. And then he coached. "Sorry, asthma problems," he apologized. "What do you want? And yes, I know you're there, Annabeth."

I took off my cap. I wasn't surprised that he knew I was there. If he's a monster, he must have smelled me. Percy's scent was strong, but so is mine. "What are you?" I asked, ignoring Nick who stared terrified at me. The poor guy, being attacked by Martin and then watching me appear out of thin air.

"What are you all?" Nick's voice shook. "Am I dreaming? 'Cause I gotta admit, this nightmare is weird."

"You're not dreaming," Martin turned around to face him. "How many times do I have to tell you this?"

"What are you?" I asked Martin again, ignoring Nick's question. I wasn't patient and I wanted to get my answers. Percy saw I was starting to get pissed, because he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down, Wise Girl," he whispered in my ear.

"You want your answers, daughter of Athena?" Martin asked. He laughed again. His smile grew bigger and bigger. He was enjoying this: seeing me lose my temper because I didn't know something. I'm pretty sure it was hilarious, but I didn't feel like joking at the moment. All I wanted was to find out what Martin was. He wasn't human, that I knew for sure. He knew we were demigods, so he was probably something from the Greek mythology. But what?

"Well, I'm gonna say it all over again," Martin sighed. He looked annoyed, like he was telling the same story for a few times but nobody listens. "Nick, like I said before, you're not human. Like I said before, I'm not human. Like I didn't say before, these guys –" he pointed at Percy and I. "- Aren't human. Let's have a party!"

"Get to your point," I ordered. "What are you?"

Martin laughed his annoying laughter. "Gods, you're supposed to be smart, aren't you? Can't you see what I am?"

I narrowed my eyes, trying to get a better view on Martin. And then I understood. Instead of normal legs, he had goat legs with hooves and fur and everything. "You're a satyr?" Percy asked, surprised.

"Finally someone understands who I am!" Martin called. "Hallelujah! Yes, I am a satyr. No, you don't know me. I've been outside of Camp for most of my life. I left Camp long before you showed up with this traitor." He said.

"Luke wasn't a traitor!" I yelled. "He was a good guy and he proved it!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Martin rolled his eyes. "Well, about a year ago Lord Grover Iris-messaged me. He said I should go to 'Goode' high and keep an eye on Mr. Percy Jackson. He also said I should look for new demigods. So I packed my stuffs and got on the first plane to New York. And since then, I'm here. At the end of the last year, I realized Mr. I-Can-Do-Anything-And-I'm-Better-Than-Everyone-Else is a demigod. Yay. So I'm here to tell him that and you just interrupted my third speech about that issue."

"So why was Nick screaming?" Percy asked, confused.

"Oh, that," Martin waved his hand in abolition. "I was just showing him my legs and my hooves. Aren't they awesome?"

"No!" Nick called. "It's creepy! I swear, if it a prank . . ."

"Sadly, it's not a prank," Percy said. He raised Riptide and showed it to Nick. "You see? It's a real weapon. It protects me from monsters."

"Gah!" Nick yelled as soon as Percy said 'monsters'. Well, I had to admit: he did sound like a little girl. I looked at Percy and saw he was trying to hold a laugh.

"Nick, be quiet," I said. I walked over to his side and sat on the ground next to him. I remembered the time I told Percy he was a demigod. I remembered the way he looked at me as if I'm out of my mind. I remembered the way he raised his eyebrows, questioning everything I said. Kids usually acted like this when they found out they were demigods. I know I didn't. I always knew my mother was Athena. It never surprised me.

"I know this looks like a prank, but it isn't," I said. "I'm sure you've heard about the Greek gods."

He looked at me. His expression hasn't changed.

"Oh, right. You failed history," I remembered. "Anyways, the Greek gods, all the guys from the Greek mythology, the gods, the monsters . . . they're all real. They move from country to country – it's a long story – but right now they're in America."

"What does this have to do with me?" Nick asked. His voice shook. It sounded like he was about to cry. I wanted to comfort him, but I didn't know how.

"It has something to do about you because just like in the mythology, the gods fall in love with mortals. My mother is Athena, the goddess of wisdom. Percy's father is Poseidon, the god of the seas. Martin is a satyr. He's half boy half goat."

"Half boy? I'd prefer a man, if you don't mind," Martin said, annoyed.

"You're not a man," Percy said.

"Satyr age slower than human. I'm thirty five."

"Okay, you're a man."

I coached, trying to get Percy and Martin's attention. They looked at me and I continued talking. "Thank you," I said. Then I turned back to Nick. "One of your parents is a god or a goddess."

"Well, I never met my mom," Nick shrugged. He looked nervous. I totally understood him. Sitting in an alley along a weird creature whose half boy half goat and two of his classmates he doesn't really know. If I wasn't a demigod and I was him, I would call the police.

"The problem is solved! His mother is a goddess!" Martin cheered.

"Aren't you a nerd?" Percy, being Percy, asked. I rolled my eyes at that question.

"Of course not!" Martin shook his head with disbelief. "It was just a show."

"But what about your good grades?" Nick asked.

"I'm smart," Martin said. He rolled his eyes with amusement. "Now, let's go get some dinner. This whole demigod thing makes me hungry!"

* * *

**So that was it for today. I gotta go, so I'm just gonna ask you to review, and bye! (:**

**LOVE AND PEACE,**

**~CimFan (Rachel).**


	8. Chapter 7

**Annabeth goes to 'Goode', but this time everything is different. Everyone is IN CHARACTER, not unlike the other stories of this kind. New secrets are revealed. Read to find out. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: the characters are all Rick Riordan's. I'm just using them for your entertainment. **

**Chapter 7**

**Percy**

So now you all know how I ended up in 'Barrel Café' for the second time in the same day. I gotta admit; the place hasn't changed; it was the same ugly place like before.

We entered the café and walked straight to the friends-less table from before. We sat by the table and waited, I don't know for what. I sat next to the window, Annabeth next to me, Nick next to the window from the other side of the table and Martin – after he wore his pants back - next to him. I was still terrified from what we found out about Martin and Nick. I mean, who could've guessed the nerdest kid in your school is a part of your secret world, and so is the most popular guy. I already knew the fates aren't going to leave me alone. I wasn't really expecting this year to be normal. But it's just the first day. Can't they give me a little time to breath before the attack begins?

"Well, what do you think of ordering some food? I'm starving!" Martin complained. He put his hands on his stomach.

"Percy, go get us some food, please," Annabeth asked. She looked at me with a smile, probably remembering what happened the last time I got us food.

I shook my head. "Oh, no. I'm not doing this. Nick will go."

We all looked at Nick who was busy tearing his napkin into little pieces. He looked tired and he kept on talking to himself. "He's half goat. _Half goat, for God's sake!_" He didn't seem in the mood to go and get food. I looked at Annabeth again. She was now trying her 'big-beautiful-begging-grey-eyes'. You can call me whatever you want, but that look got me to do everything she wanted. She looked so harmless when she did that.

"Okay, fine," I surrounded. "What do you guys want to eat?"

"He's half goat," Nick murmured.

I rolled my eyes. I knew what he was feeling. I felt the same way back then. The only difference between us was that he found out in the easy way: a satyr told him that. I found out the hard way: while being chased by a monster. If you ask me, the easy way is much better.

"I'll get him a coffee," I decided, "what do you want?"

"I'll have a coffee, too, and three donuts," Martin said. "Oh, and a chocolate milk-shake."

"I want a cheeseburger," Annabeth said. "And a vanilla milk-shake."

"Okay," I said. I got up and walked over to the waitress. It was the same waitress from before, when Annabeth made me pull that 'Hunger Games' trick. Just my luck.

"Hi, Prim," she smiled. "What are you doing here again?"

"Tough day," I said. "Can I order food, please?"

"Yes, of course," she said. She took out of her pocket a pen and a piece a paper. "Why do you want?"

"Well, hmm, I want a cup of coffee, three donuts, a chocolate milk-shake, a vanilla milk-shake and pancakes," I said.

She wrote it down. I tried to read her name tag, but all I got was 'toy'. Yep, you can blame my dyslexia. I thought about it for three minutes and then I realized her name was Taylor. I guess my luck wasn't that bad since I didn't read it out loud. I waited while she calculated the food's price. "That will be fifty dollars and twenty one cents," she said.

I took out fifty one dollars. I swear, I am _so_ going to make Nick and Martin pay for it when Martin will have money and when Nick will get out of the shock. "There you go," I said. I handed her the money. "You can keep the change."

"Oh, thanks," she said. She put the money in the register. "I guess you don't want to pull this Prim joke again . . . What's your name?"

"Percy Jackson," I said.

"I'm Taylor Fabbrey," Taylor smiled. "Your food will be ready in a few minutes."

"Thank you," I smiled again and walked over to our table. When I got there, I figured Nick was out of the shock. He was talking with Annabeth and Martin. He probably made a joke because Annabeth laughed. Hey eyes shone, just like they always did when she was happy. I guess you could say I was a bit jealous, but hey, I'm not the over protective kind of boyfriend. Annabeth can have guy friend. It's just like me and Rachel, or me and Piper or Hazel. I was totally cool with that.

"So I get it you're okay now," I told Nick when I sat down in my seat.

"Oh, no," he shook his head. "Annabeth said I wouldn't get out of the shock for the next few hours."

"That's true," Annabeth agreed. "This is how you reacted, Percy."

"I was twelve!" I protested. "And I was just attacked by the Minotaur, thank you very much."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. You could see she was amused. "Whatever makes you happy, Seaweed Brain."

"I remember myself when I was twelve," Martin said. He started chewing his napkin which I found pretty typical. Satyrs can eat everything. They're all vegetarian, but they eat cans, enchiladas, plates . . . you get my point. "I was very mature."

"I'm sure you were," Annabeth laughed. It was nice seeing her like this, talking and joking and having fun without worrying about monsters or earth goddesses or anything like that.

"Percy Jackson, your order is ready," Taylor said in the microphone.

I was about to get up, but Annabeth was already standing. "I'll go get it," she smiled.

"Okay, if you sure," I shrugged. I didn't really care.

When she was half way there, Nick whispered, "Are you guys dating?"

"What?" I said.

"Are you guys dating? 'Cause it looks like you are," he smiled. Now I really got what Annabeth said earlier. I didn't really get to hang out with him before. I had my friends – Mark, Dan and a few others – and I was happy with them. I didn't feel the need to be popular. Yeah, I know it doesn't sound like Percy Jackson, but all I wanted is to graduate without being distracted with high school drama.

"Oh, yeah," I nodded. "For a year and a few months."

"Nice job, buddy," he smiled like an idiot. "She's hot."

"Ha? Yeah, whatever." You can blame my ADHD, but I wasn't paying much attention to Nick. I was focusing on Annabeth. She was not talking to the waitress, and I could see Taylor wasn't very thrilled about this. Annabeth took the food and walked back to our table, holding her head up high.

"Seaweed Brain, did you accidently forget to order me a cheeseburger?" she asked, obviously annoyed.

"Oh my gods, I'm so sorry," I said. "It just flew out of my head. I'm so sorry."

Annabeth shook her head. "You're forgiven," she said. "But we're sharing your pancakes."

"Okay, Wise Girl," I smiled.

She didn't smile back. She put the tray of food on the table and sat down. "So, what were you guys talking about until now?"

"Nothing important," I quickly said. I took my plate and put it between  
Annabeth and I. "Shall we eat?"

"Oh, yeah!" Martin cheered and we all started eating.

* * *

**Yeah, I know the chapter is boring. But you have to forgive me! I'm tired and I should probably go to sleep because I have to babysit my little sister tomorrow in the morning. **

**I don't have time to reply to your reviews, but get my apologizes. I LOVE YOU GUYS TO PLUTO AND BACK!**

**Oh, and don't forget to review, 'kay? It still makes me happy every time (:**

**LOTS OF LOVE AND PEACE,**

**~CimFan (Rachel).**

**P.S. I've started this minor fanfic on Sunday 'cause I was bored and I didn't feel like writing another chapter here (forgive me again, please) and I would be REALLY happy if you could check it out! It called, 'Letters To Seaweed Brain'. If you'd review I promise I would be AO FREAKING HAPPY!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Annabeth goes to 'Goode', but this time everything is different. Everyone is IN CHARACTER, not unlike the other stories of this kind. New secrets are revealed. Read to find out. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: the characters are all Rick Riordan's. I'm just using them for your entertainment. **

**Chapter 8**

**Percy**

"So how did you guys meet?" Nick asked while we ate our dinner. Annabeth and I shared my pancakes which were pretty delicious. Martin finished his donuts in less than three minutes. Nick was drinking his coffee in silence until he started talking.

"It's a long story," Annabeth said. She took a sip of her milk-shake.

Martin shot a glare at his watch. "It's just six PM. We have plenty of time."

"Yeah, but some of us need to get home before it gets dark," Annabeth said.

And then it hit me. I realized I told mom and Paul I will get home after school. School ended a few hours ago. I should've been home by now. I knew mom would be worried. She knows that I'm a mature person and that I can take care of myself, but I also know that she does whatever she can so I wouldn't feel alone in the world. I think she is still trying to make up for the terrible years with Smelly Gabe. "She's right," I said with my mouth full of pancakes.

"Yuck, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth complained. She hit me on the shoulder.

"Ouch," I said. I took another bite of the pancakes. "So, there's this place called Camp Half-Blood. It's camp where demigods or half bloods can train so they can protect themselves from monsters. We met in that place when we were twelve."

"You didn't know you were a demigod before that?" Nick asked.

"Nope. Weird stuffs always happened to me, but I had no idea," I said.

"What about you?" Nick asked Annabeth.

Annabeth didn't look too pleasant about that question. I knew why. Her lives before she got to Camp were miserable: her mortal family was cruel to her. Her step mother treated her like she was a monster. She wouldn't let her play with her little step brothers. She would yell at her whenever monsters got around. Annabeth was only seven when she ran away. "I knew I was a demigod before I got to Camp," she said, not giving away too much information.

She looked around nervously. "I'm going to get myself a cup of water." She said and walked away.

"She doesn't seem too nice," Martin said. He finished eating his food and now he was munching the silverware. "She was nicer in school."

"Yeah, Annabeth takes time to open up to people," I confirmed. "But she's a great person once you get to know her."

Just then Annabeth stormed toward us. "I can't believe it," she muttered as she sat down on her chair, holding a cup of water. She drank all the water in one sip.

"What happened?" I asked. I took her hand, showing her that she can trust me. She didn't smile like she always did when I took her hand.

She leaned toward the table. "The waitress seems weird to me," she whispered.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked. He turned his head toward Taylor. "She looks fine. Her hair is nice."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "No this kind of weird. A different kind of weird."

"Why do you think that?" I asked. I knew Annabeth wouldn't say that without a reason. She doesn't make quick decisions. If she does decide something, it's after a lot of thinking and rethinking. I knew this day was weirder than other days, but I didn't want a monster attack in addition.

"She asked me about you," she told me. "She asked about your phone number, and when I told her that you rarely use your phone and that you're my boyfriend, she smiled in a knowing way and laughed. And then another waitress accidently ran into her and all of the tea she was holding was poured on Taylor and she cursed in Ancient Greek. This isn't coincidence."

Martin sniffed the air. "I smell nothing," he said. "Maybe it was just your imagination."

"I know it isn't. I know what I heard," Annabeth insisted.

I was about to calm her down when my phone rang. I took it out of my school bag with my left hand and I put my right hand inside my jeans pocket, ready to grab Riptide. You never knew with monsters. Maybe Annabeth was right: maybe Taylor was really a monster. But I didn't want to find out the hard way. I answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Percy?" it was my mom. I should have expected that. Being late home always makes my mom worried. I think it reminds her of the time I was attacked by monsters in seventh grade on the last day of school. Luckily, Annabeth followed me on that day because she heard that something was happening in Camp. A bad something. We left for Camp as soon as we got the chance, and my mom got worried sick because I went on a quest without telling her a few days after we made it to Camp. "Thank gods you okay. Where are you?"

"Hmm, it's difficult. We found a new demigod today and we had to explain everything to him," I explained.

"We?" she asked.

I looked at Annabeth. She was busy spying on Taylor, trying to see if something she does is wrong. "I'll explain when I get home. I promise," I said.

"Okay, sweetheart," mom said. "But make sure you get back home before nine o'clock."

"I promise," I said. "See you in a few hours."

"Love you."

"Love you too," I said and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Annabeth asked. She was holding her Yankees cap in her left hand.

"My mom," I said. "She asked me where I am. You know her; she gets worried from the smallest things."

Annabeth nodded, but her gaze didn't leave Taylor. "Let's go outside." She said.

"I haven't finished my milk-shake!" Martin complained.

"You can finish it later. We're going," Annabeth said. She got up and grabbed her bag. "We have to figure out what's happening."

I got up from my chair, and so did Martin and Nick. Nick looked confused. It's his first three hours of being a demigod and a monster is after him. I don't know why, but it kinda reminds me of me.

We walked toward the door. Annabeth opened it and got outside without looking at Taylor. I turned around before I went outside. Taylor smiled at me and waved. I turned around quickly and followed Annabeth. We walked a few minutes without talking. Annabeth on my right, Nick on my left and Martin behind us. It didn't look like something was chasing us. Annabeth wouldn't stop looking at our back, but nothing was there besides a lot of people.

The streets were full of people, coming back from work, going shopping and hanging out with friends. "Annabeth, I think you were wrong," Nick said.

The guy has just made the biggest mistake of his life. Telling Annabeth she's wrong is worse than telling me I can't get any more blue food. Telling Annabeth she is wrong is worse than fighting the Minotaur. I think it's too obvious that Annabeth is smart. Being a daughter of Athena makes her smarter than normal people. Annabeth is _never_ wrong. Sometimes she's not sure of her decisions, but most of the time they're right.

Annabeth looked angry. "I am _never_ wrong. Normal people are wrong, but not me. Do not ever again say that." And she kept on walking, but this time she ignored Nick.

Just when we were about to enter the subway, someone called my name. "Did you hear that?" I asked Annabeth.

"Yes. I don't like it," she nodded. "I'm going to find out about that."

I gripped her hand. "What are you going to do?"

She raised her Yankees cap. "Duh," she said. She shot a glare at Nick and Martin who were standing there, nervous. "Keep an eye on them."

She put on her cap and disappeared.

"Does she do this a lot?" Martin asked.

"Yeah," I admitted.

"Where did she get that cap?" Nick looked interested.

"It's a gift from her mother," I answered. "She often uses it."

Just then it was when we heard Annabeth's scream.

* * *

**So here's another chapter of my amazing fanfic (LOL, just kidding!). Sorry it took me so long to update. Yes, it's another filler chapter. Things get interesting on the next chapter, I promise! Oh, I just wanted to remind you that you are more than invited to correct my grammer mistakes!**

* * *

**ANSWERS REPLIES! YAY! Only 17? Guys, I promise you, REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! Don't you want me to be happy? **

**PandaPillowPet:** Thank you (: You're going to find out soon . . . I think. I haven't decided yet (:

**The New Era Of Cute:** Who says they're going to Camp? It's Martin's job, not Annabeth and Percy's :D Ohh, I love cliffhangers! xD

**Vans321:** Well, it will happen soon, I can promise that. Thanks for reviewing!

**RoMa Cpda:** Thank you so much! Filler chapters . . . How much we hate these. But I can promise you one thing: writing them isn't much fun.

**Nobody2012:** Thnku! (Thank and you combined! xD)

**Pokemonchen:** LOL, I just wanted to make Annabeth mad. I like it when she's mad :D

**Princess Of Crazy People:** Thank you so much! Stay tuned, another twist is on its way (:

**Golden Drachma:** I'm gonna take this one as a compliment, okay? So, thanks :P

**Shur'tugal Daughter of Artemis:** Of course we rule! :D Thanks for reviewing!

**Guest 1:** Thanks.

**winonabcd:** Well, you just have to wait. Yep, I love writing chliffhangers [=

**Loverdancer707:** Thanks (= I can't promise anything about that, though xD

**a person:** I'm talking about the planet one. I don't want to get to the godly one yet, thank you very much.

**Hershey's girl:** Thank you so much! Well, you just have to wait . . .

**Creamoe:** Well, in my country food in cafe is expensive. They can ask for 15 NIS - which is the name of the money in my country in English - for a piece of cake. Thanks for reviewing!

**littlebear62007:** Review . . . ?

**shadowofthemoonxx:** Thank you so much! ((:

* * *

**Well, I'm not gonna be home for the weekend. I'm staying at my cousin's place so I wouldn't be able to update again. I will try my best to update ASAP.**

**Don't forget to review, 'kay? LOVE YOU GUYS TO PLUTO (the planet) AND BACK! **

**The first 10 reviewers get a cookie! (::) I baked cookies today. They taste horrible! Not because of me, though. The recipe isn't good.**

**LOVE YOU! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**~Cimfan (Rachel).**

**P.S. Don't forget to check out my newest fanfic, 'Letters To Seaweed Brain'. (:**


	10. Chapter 9

**Annabeth goes to 'Goode', but this time everything is different. Everyone is IN CHARACTER, not unlike the other stories of this kind. New secrets are revealed. Read to find out. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: the characters are all Rick Riordan's. I'm just using them for your entertainment. **

**Chapter 9**

**Annabeth**

From the moment Percy came back to our table in the café my day became worse. Not only he forgot to order me a cheeseburger, he also managed to get the annoying waitress to like him. I wasn't the overprotective kind of girlfriend, but hey, even I can get jealous sometimes.

So we left the café, not before I checked if this Taylor was looking at us, and went toward the subway so we can get home. When we were about to buy our tickets Percy said he heard someone calling him. So I did the most obvious thing; I put my Yankees cap on and turned invisible. I walked toward the end of the wharf, where I figured the call came from. I did my best to be un-noticeable as I ran toward the call's direction. I almost ran into two people on my way.

Looking back from now, it might be my very first bad plan. Running away without someone to help me if things get difficult is kinda stupid. But I guess I just wanted to get away from Nick. He said something about me being wrong on our way. This guy doesn't know what's good for him.

To put it in simple words: the guy annoyed me. He was so Aphrodite like. Always talking about other people's life. Always looking at other people, checking if they did something wrong. I didn't regret coming to his help earlier – this is what a good person would do – but I definitely regretted having dinner with him. Martin was much better. I guess I got used to the satyrs over the years so he didn't bother me that much. But still I waited 'till I can get my time alone with Percy.

As soon as I reached the end of the wharf, something jumped on me and knocked me to the ground. I screamed from surprise. I was a _little_ scared, not too much, but I knew I can fight back. I was about to take out my dagger and vaporize the monster, which appeared to be a hellhound, but then I suddenly recognized it.

"Mrs. O'Leary?" I called, surprised.

"WOOF!" Mrs. O'Leary barked.

From all the weird things that happened to me from the moment I woke up until the moment I was attacked by a friendly hellhound, this was the weirdest one. What is Mrs. O'Leary doing in Manhattan in the middle of the day? And then I saw who was riding her.

"Great," I muttered.

Nico looked offended. He looked directly at me. I reached my hand and touched my hair. My invisibility cap fell off when Mrs. O'Leary jumped on me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I shook my head. I was about to ask him what's he doing there, but Percy called my name.

"Annabeth! Where are you?" he yelled. He saw him from the corner of my eye. He looked scared and terrified. You know, it's good to know your boyfriend cares about you. Nick was standing behind him. He scanned the crowd, probably to get a better view of me – which is kinda stupid, despite the fact I wore my Yankees cap when I left them. Martin was sitting on the ground, eating a can. He looked like nothing had happened.

"Stupid Seaweed Brain," I muttered. "Nico, can you tell Mrs. O'Leary to get off me?"

"Oh, sorry," he apologized. "Mrs. O'Leary, can you please get off Annabeth? She might be squeezed to death. We don't want that."

Mrs. O'Leary listened to him and got off me. I got up to my legs, taking my cap and putting it back in its place. I looked at Nico. He wore a black army coat with black jeans. His sword was placed on his hip, just like always.

"Thank you," I said.

"No need to thank me," he answered. "Can you call Percy and these freaks? I need to talk to them. This is why I'm here."

"Fine," I said. "Percy!" I called.

Percy turned around. He sighed with relief. He ran over to me and hugged me. "Gods, you're fine. I thought something happened to you."

"No need to worry, I'm not that fragile." I laughed.

Percy released me and turn back to call to Nick and Martin. They came over. They didn't look as happy as Percy. But oh, well. "What happened to you?" Martin asked.

"Nothing, actually," I said. "A certain son of Hades thought it'd be funny to land on me with Percy's hellhound."

I started counting in my head. One . . . two . . . three . . . four . . .

"My hellhound?" Percy asked. He looked around. It took him two more seconds to notice Mrs. O'Leary. "Mrs. O'Leary!" he called in happiness. He walked over to her and started stroking her nose.

"What is this thing?" Nick asked.

"This is a hellhound," Nico said from the top of Mrs. O'Leary. "It's an Underworld creature. Mrs. O'Leary is Percy's pet."

"He has an Underworld creature as a pet?"

"I'm pretty sure you already got it, but this guy is not normal," Nico confirmed.

"Yeah," Nick nodded. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Nico Di Angelo. I'm a son of Hades, the god of the Underworld," Nico explained. He slid down Mrs. O'Leary's back and stood on the ground next to Percy, who apparently didn't want to get away from his pet.

"I thought demigods should be athletic," Nick noticed.

Nico's face turned pink. "Some of us are different," he said. "Anyways, I'm here to tell you something important."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Don't get him to Camp Half-Blood," Nico said. "He shouldn't be there."

"Why?" Martin asked. "He's a demigod."

Nico nodded. "He is a demigod, but he doesn't belong in Camp Half-Blood."

"Wait," I said. "I think I got it . . . I understand." I turned to Martin. "He doesn't belong in Camp. We shouldn't take him there."

"Why?" Martin asked again.

"Maybe I'll manage to explain things better," a familiar voice said behind Mrs. O'Leary. A young lady came out of the darkness. From that moment, I was even surer things won't get easy soon. All I wanted was a normal life. I guess I should thank Athena for being special and not normal, but I think I should at least expect my life to be more normal after we saved Olympus for the second time in two years.

"Hello, demigods," Taylor smiled at us. She wore a sleeveless simple white dress that reached her knees. Her shoes were white, too. She had a flower in her hair.

"I knew something wasn't right about her," I snapped.

Seeing Taylor made Percy leave Mrs. O'Leary. "Hi," he said. "What are you doing here, Taylor?"

Taylor laughed. She smiled at Percy. I took a step aside so I stood next to Percy. I sent my hand and took his. I could see him rolling his eyes.

"I'm afraid my name isn't Taylor," the woman said. "I am Proserpina, and I am also Nick's mother."

* * *

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait! I had a busy week (I spent the weekend at my cousin's house, I had a writer block on Monday and I was on a trip yesterday.). The good thing is that I'm done babysitting my little sister! Oh, and I won't be able to update again this week. The spoken cousin is coming over in a few hours. **

**I hope you liked the chapter. Who is Proserpine? I'm pretty sure you already guessed this, but oh, well.**

* * *

**REVIEWS' REPLIES! We were _that_ close to 20. C'mon, guys! Don't you want to make me happy?**

**LazySundayGirl:** I love writing cliffhangers. They make me want to write the next chapter sooner. Thanks for reviewing! :D Here's you virtual cookie! (::)

**Vote4EmmaTheFuturePrez:** Well, I wouldn't say Mrs. O'Leary's a demon. I don't want Percy to kill me. But no thanks, I made more cookies today with my little sister and they taste great! Here's one for you (::)

**Mighty Ruler of Gummi Bears:** I'm pretty sure you just found out. Not everything, but you can't expect me to give up all my good secrets yet. Here's a virtual cookie for ya! (::)

**The L0st One:** Jeez, thanks. Of course you can have a cookie! This one's really good, I promise. (::) Thanks for reviewing!

**RoMa Cpda:** Well, he isn't a son of Aphrodite because a lot of you said that. I didn't want it to be that obvious so I changed it. (I came up with this goddess right now. She's real, but I just thought of her now.) Here's a cookie until the next chapter will be up: (::)

**winonabcd:** You sure do know how to write cliffhangers xD Well, here's a cookie for you to eat while you're reading; (::)

**littlebear62007:** Thank you so much! Eat a cookie while you're waiting! (::)

**Nobody2012:** LOL (It's laugh out loud combined! xD). I hope you like the chapter and the cookie you're about to get! (::)

**Pokemonchen:** Who says she's in trouble? (; You get a cookie for hurrying things up! (::)

**Golden Drachma:** Thank you! The real key for good writing is reading a lot and writing a lot. I write since I'm in 3rd grade (not in English. I write in English for almost a year now) so my writing becomes better all the time. You don't be creative or anything like that: you just have to think of a simple plot and add things when they pop in your head. This is what happens to me in this story (: Here's a cookie with super powers that will help you write something you like! (::)

**Everlasting Snow Princess:** I like you so far :D I love all of my reviewers. **YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! **Hmm, where were we? Oh, right. Thanks for reviewing! You get a cookie for that! (::)

**Guest:**Thank you so much! :P Here's cookie! Enjoy! (::)

**PandaPillowPet:** Thank you so much. I bet that didn't happen in all the other stories ^_^ Here's a cookie because you wished me luck! (::)

**wisegirl1800:** I know, but I had to write it. Here's a cookie as an apology! (::)

**Taffeh. :** LOL, I guess you're right. Annabeth and I are the same in this kind of stuff. Here's a cookie! (::)

**Princess Of Crazy People:** Thank you, you're highness! Yep, I consider myself as a crazy person. Here's a cookie for you, almighty princess; (::)

**Shur'tugal Daughter of Artemis:** Thankss. Review. Now. xD Here's a cookie! (::)

**rlb190:** You want some? (::) (::) (::)

**KayCee:** LOL, thank you so much! I guess it's just the way Percy is . . . xD Here's a cookie, just for you! (::)

* * *

**That took me almost 40 minutes! :P**

**Here's a joke from Rick's latest tweet: **Hypothetical fight bt Harry Potter and Percy? Percy: "Why are we fighting?" Harry: "No idea." Gleeson Hedge appears from nowhere: "DIE!"

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! DON'T YOU EVEN FORGET THAT! **

**MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW BECAUSE THAT'LL MAKE ME THE HAPPIEST PERSON IN THE UNIVERSE!**

**~CimFan (Rachel).**

**P.S. Check out my new fanfic, 'Letters To Seaweed Brain'.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Annabeth goes to 'Goode', but this time everything is different. Everyone is IN CHARACTER, not unlike the other stories of this kind. New secrets are revealed. Read to find out. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: the characters are all Rick Riordan's. I'm just using them for your entertainment. **

**Chapter 10**

**Annabeth**

"I assume you're a goddess, but I have no idea who you are," Martin stated.

Proserpina smiled. "You are right. I am a goddess. If I were to my Greek form, you would have called me Persephone."

"Then why aren't you trying to kill Nico?" Percy asked.

"Jeez, thanks," Nico cursed. He rolled his eyes at Percy. He can be such a Seaweed Brain sometimes.

Proserpina didn't look too pleasant about Percy's question. I totally understood her. A few years ago she turned Nico into a flower. She hated him because Hades had two kids – Nico and his older, dead who reborn sister Bianca – with their mother, Maria Di Angelo. But Proserpina has no reasons to hate Nico. She's Roman. Nico wasn't a son of Pluto so I guess this is why we didn't talk to the queen of the Underworld and her step-flower son. "Let's just say that Pluto and I had an agreement about this kind of stuffs and it should stay out of your business, Percy Jackson. Nico can be quite useful sometimes."

"Jeez, thanks."

Proserpina gave him her death glare. "However, Nico eavesdropped my mother and mine conversation earlier today –"

"I have a godly grandmother? Sweet!"

I rolled my eyes. This was definitely Nick. Boys can be so stupid and _so_ devoid of tact.

"As I was saying, I decided to claim Nick as my kid and give him these letter –" she clicked with her fingers and three letters appeared right next to her face in the air. "You should take these, dear," she told Nick. "So once he gets to the Camp Jupiter he won't be stuck in the worse cohort. Maybe he'll even make it to the first cohort!"

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with the other cohorts," Percy said. I looked at him. He looked annoyed. His eyes were narrowed and his jaw was steady. He got that look whenever someone insulted or mocked his friends. I knew that look. I _feared_ that look. Percy can do terrible things when he gets mad at someone. He has a short temper when it comes to his friends. He's just like Thalia, the daughter of Zeus. I think this is why they fight often.

"Oh, dear," Proserpina waved her hand. "We both know the first and the second cohorts are the best. This is why they called the 'first' and the 'second' cohorts."

"I can promise you're wrong. I am a member of the fifth cohort and I was the praetor for a little while. Jason Grace, the correct praetor and the former praetor, was raised in the fifth cohort," Percy argued with her.

Now you see what I mean? 'Doing terrible things' includes yelling at gods and goddesses. No wonder why half of them hate him. But he was right about this one. I knew he didn't like mentioning the whole praetor thing. One night on the _Argo II_ he told me he never wanted to be the praetor. He said all he wanted was to save Camp Jupiter and get to see me again. It was sweet and I knew he wasn't lying. He said he felt pity toward Jason. Percy said he felt like he's been taking his friends and his position at Camp. He didn't bother Percy that much, because as soon as we came back from Greece Jason became the praetor again.

Proserpina didn't seem to care about it. She handed the letters to Nick and he took them, shocked. I never imagined what it was like for him. After having a normal day at school he gets to meet a goat man, a hellhound and his mother for the first time. I remembered the first time I saw Athena – it was during winter solstice when I was ten. I was grateful for the opportunity to meet her, but I don't recall being shocked. I always knew I was a demigod. I had quite enough time to get used to the idea.

"Percy Jackson, I want you to write him a recommendation. He'll need it and as you said, you were the Roman praetor. They'll have to accept the letter from you," Proserpina said.

Percy sighed. I knew he didn't want to do it, not after the goddess insulted the fifth cohort, but we wouldn't want Nick to feel left out. Percy took the sheet of paper and pen Proserpina gave him. He wrote something and gave it to Nick. "There you go," he said.

"Thanks . . . I think," Nick said. Then he turned to his mother. "What am I supposed to do with these letters you gave me?"

"Once you get to Camp Jupiter, you'll have to show them to Reyna and Jason. They're the praetors. These letters promise you a position in the better – sorry, Percy – cohorts," Nico explained.

"What do the praetors do?" Nick asked.

"They're the leaders of the camp," I said.

"Shouldn't I be going to the camp you talked about?" he looked at Martin. "You said something about Camp Half-Blood. You never mentioned praetors or letters or cohorts."

"Yeah, about that," I finally realized we haven't told him anything about him being Roman. "You see, Nick, the Greeks gods can also turn into Roman gods. When they're in their Roman form they're war-like and different. Your mother," I pointed at Proserpina who now was looking at people with an amused look on her face. Probably because the Mist didn't let them see Mrs. O'Leary. "Is a Roman goddess. You should travel to Lupa, who is the mother wolf. She'll teach you how to survive and once she decides you're ready, she'll send you to Camp Jupiter."

"Okay, I think I got it," Nick nodded. "But this means I'll have to leave New York?"

Percy nodded. "Yes. You'll do great, don't worry."

Proserpina applauded. "Now that we all understand, Nico and I should get going. Nick, I'm sure you'll be the best Roman this camp had ever seen. Trust your instincts; they'll lead you the right way." She took a step toward him and hugged him. "Goodbye, dear. Don't forget to show Reyna and Jason your letters!"

"I won't," Nick muttered.

Proserpina smiled and a second later, she and Nico and Mrs. O'Leary were gone.

* * *

**So _shalom_ (shalom means 'hi' in my language). I'm super sorry for the long wait. I had TONS of things to do! I volunteer everyday for 3 hours (some days I volunteer twice) and I didn't get much insparetion earlier this week. I hope you like this chapter. I know it's not my best, but this is what I have for now.**

* * *

**YOU SHOULDN'T IGNORE THIS PART OF MY AUTHOR NOTE!**

**STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF !**

Most of you have probably already heard of the **removal of A LOT of stories**, all which contain **sexual content or extreme violence or even if it's inspired by a song, the list goes on.** Please sign the petition. Maybe if this petition goes around a lot, we'll make enough noise to get **FanFiction's undivided attention.** This is a link to a petition that has been **signed by more than 42,000 people:**

www . change petitions / fanfiction - net - stop -the - destruction - of - fanfiction - net **(But delete the spaces.) THIS IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT! A few friends of mine had their stories deleted for no proper reasons.**

**OH, AND WE ALSO NOT GOING TO READ, REVIEW OR EVEN ENTER THIS SITE ON FRIDAY, JULY 27. PLEASE JOIN SO OUR FIGHT WILL SUCCEED!**

* * *

**Answers time! Let's Percy . . . Hmm, party!**

**LazySundayGirl:** Yep. Cliffhangers are fun (: I really do like your one-shots. Well, I think you got your answer :D

**Guest:** Hi! I don't really know who you are since I ask a lot of people to review . . . Glad you listened to me (;

**AntiThalico:** I just LOVE your pen name! I hate Thalico too! Well, thank you so much. I will focus on Goode on the next chapters as you asked. It's okay if you're flame. Not everyone should like my stories.

**Nobody2012:** LOL (: You always manage to make me laugh! Well, it's a chocolate chips. These are my favorites cookies! And it does look like a chocolate chips cookie, doesn't it?

**winonabcd:** Haha, LOL. I just read 'The Demigods Trap' last week because I was bored and I saw you said you were a freshman . . . You're a year older than me :P Anyways, I guess you got your answers there.. Thanks for reviewing!

**Guest 2:** I know, right? He's an awesome character! He's one of my favs!

**One Direction Lover 4ever:** Thank you so much (: You know a couple of my friends are directioners, too? I think they'll get along with ya :D

**Guest 3:** Well, I think your memory is just fine because she was never mentioned in the books in her Roman form. Thanks for reviewing!

**Guest 4:** Thank you so much! Rick is a funny person - we can see that in his writing style. (:

**cantwaittillfall:** I think you're the first one who told me to update when I can and not as soon as possible . . . You got a cookie for that! (::) Thanks for reviewing!

**Hershey's girl:** I'm sorry for not writing longer chapters. This one was short because I thought it should be ended when I ended it, so yeah . . . Thanks for reviewing!

**The L0st One:** I was not using sarcasm. Sorry if I offended you . . .

**Idon'tneedaname:** You're right (:

**Guest 5:** Well, I don't have to correct you because you were right! Yay! It's party timmmeeee!

**Headintheclouds818:** Thank you so much! I really love her voice. It's special. I can't believe she's only 6 months older than I am . . . ~awkward~

**rlb190:** If you were talking about Persephone, than yes (:

**Guest 6:** Hmm, yeah, I guess. Thanks! She's the Roman Perserphone.

**Pokemonchen:** Yepppp! (:

**Guest 7:** She's the Roman Perserphone, the wife of Hades. About that one . . . I guess we'll just have to wait (;

**toe walker:** Nah, that's fine. As long as you're enjoying the story (:

**BlueDecembers19:** Thank you so much! I will stop writing until I die, so you don't have to worry about that. One day I'm gonna be just like Rick Riordan and J. K. Rowling! ~daydreaming~

**boofeb:** Thanks :D Yep, she is.

**KayCee:** You're welcome (: You don't have to be ashamed. She wasn't mentioned in the books in her Roman form.

**littlebear62007:** Review . . . ? I honestly don't know what to say about that one . . .

* * *

**I'm also starting a little quate corner here, at the end of every chapter. This week's quate goes to Sokka and Toph from 'Avatar: The Last Airbender'. I've started watching this show one Sunday and it's AWESOME! I miss these old school TV shows.**

**Sokka:** "Oh, no! I can't see anything!"

**Toph:** "Oh, no. What a nightmare!"

**I just love Toph. She's so funny (:**

**Until next time . . . LOVE YOU AND REVIEW, K? IT STILL MAKES ME HAPPY!**

**LOTS OF PEANUTBUTTER,**

**~CimFan (Rachel).**


	12. Chapter 11

**Annabeth goes to 'Goode', but this time everything is different. Everyone is IN CHARACTER, not unlike the other stories of this kind. New secrets are revealed. Read to find out. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: the characters are all Rick Riordan's. I'm just using them for your entertainment.**

**Chapter 11**

**Percy**

I have a confession that might surprise you; after Persephone and Nico made an appearance and after the whole 'I-am-Nick's-mother-and-I'm-in-love-with-the-first-and-second-cohorts' thing, the rest of the evening passed by peacefully.

We got on our train and after the tickets incident with Martin – the satyr forgot he shouldn't eat his ticket and the ticket collector caught us – we got off the subway and parted ways. I accompanied Annabeth to her home and Martin accompanied Nick to his home.

Throughout all the subway drive, I was thinking about what happened. How Nick turned out to be a Roman demigod, which was pretty unexpected, how Persephone claimed him as her son. I never thought she had demigod kids. From the way she acted around Nico, it seemed like she hated the idea of 'betraying' Hades. But then again, Nico was a Roman demigod. Maybe the Roman Persephone was different. I guess the Roman gods were different. Well, I _know_ they're different. For example, I never thought Neptune has another son but me. It turned out I was wrong three months ago when Jason Iris-Messaged me from Camp Jupiter, telling me about Ron. Ron was the first (excluding Tyson) half mortal brother I have ever had. It was a special experience so I Iris-Messaged Ron and talked to him about the whole 'son of Neptune' thing. I have to say, this guy reminded me of me when I was thirteen. Except I didn't freak out so easily. I guess I kinda scared him when I popped out of thin air back then in that Iris-Message.

"Percy?" Annabeth said, interrupting my thoughts. She reached out and took my hand in her hand. It felt nice, just walking alone with her. Even though I didn't tell her, I missed being alone with her.

"Yes, Wise Girl?" I said.

"It's been a crazy day, didn't it?" she said.

I looked down at her – yes, I was finally taller after years of waiting. She smiled at me. She didn't look to upset about how our free afternoon together was ruined. And then I realized I didn't care. Sure, I was sad about missing the opportunity to do normal stuffs together, but it was worth it. Thanks to the amazing Jackson Team, Nick won't be eaten by monsters. At least, not in New York City.

"Yeah," I said. "But it was worth it. And I had a blast."

"I guess you're right," she agreed.

We continued walking in silence. The houses and buildings went by quickly and before I noticed, Annabeth stopped. "There it is," she said and pointed at the nearest building. "That's my home."

"It looks nice," I said. I'll save you all the boring details about how the building looked. I'm pretty sure you're not interested in falling asleep too soon. I'll just say the building was tall and grey. There you go. Now you know how it looks without unpleasantness.

Annabeth laughed. "It's okay, Seaweed Brain. I know you don't care."

"I'm glad," I told her.

She smiled at me with her beautiful – yep, I said beautiful – smile. "You wanna come meet my 'family'?"

I took out my phone and looked at the time: five minutes to nine. I should be home in five minutes. And meeting Annabeth's adopted family will take more than five minutes. And the way to my home, which thankfully wasn't far away, is at least ten minutes walk. "I'm sorry; I promised my mom I would be home by nine."

"Oh," she said. "I wish my dad was like that. You're lucky to have Sally as your mom. You know that, right?"

I nodded. I knew Annabeth and her dad weren't on good terms. I also knew he really cared about her; when she was kidnapped by the titan Atlas and we asked her father for a little help, he got so mad about the idea of kidnapping Annabeth. He even helped us fight the monsters. "Good night, Annabeth."

"Good night," she said. She hugged my neck, just like she did on my sixteenth birthday. I could smell her hair; it has its regular lemon scent. And it smelled like she just took a shower, not like she had been running around Manhattan. I released her and leaned down to kiss her goodnight. Just like in my sixteenth birthday, her kiss made my brain melt. Her lips were soft and tasted like pancakes.

She broke away to breath and smiled. "Night, Seaweed Brain." She turned around and entered her building, not look back.

...11.1.

"Percy, where have you been?" Mom said as soon as I entered our apartment. I shot a glare at my phone. It was only ten minutes pass nine. Oops?

"It's a long story," I said. I put my school bag on the floor. "What do we have to eat?"

Mom rolled her eyes. "What up with you and food all the day?" but she followed me to the kitchen. Paul was sitting there next to the table. He's been working on classes for the school year since the beginning of August.

"Hey, Perce," he said.

"Hey, Paul," I said as I opened the fridge. I took out the eggs and turned toward the stove. But mom stopped me.

"Oh, no. You're not messing with the stove. It's dangerous," she said as she took the eggs from me.

"Mom!" I said. I know Annabeth said I was lucky, but sometimes my mom can make me so embarrassed I want to run away and hide in a little, dark room. "I've done thousands of dangerous things before."

"As getting burned from that hot frying pan last week?" Mom said.

"It was an accident!" I protested but let her make my eggs.

"Where have you been, Percy?" she asked while making my eggs.

"It's a long story involving Annabeth, another demigod and a satyr. Oh, and Mrs. O'Leary," I said.

"Wait . . ." mom said. She turned around and looked at me, surprised. "Annabeth?"

"Well, yeah," I shrugged. "Apparently, she moved to Manhattan and is now living with her father's cousin's family. She's studying at 'Goode'. I didn't know that until I –" well, I didn't want to let mom know about what Annabeth had done to me earlier. It was even more embarrassing than letting mom make my eggs. "- saw her after school."

Paul laughed. "Surprise," he said.

I turned to look at him. "You knew she was coming to 'Goode'?"

"Well, yeah," he smiled. "Mr. Sandyard told me about the student who's coming from San Francisco. I asked him about her name and he said it's Annabeth."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. I took the plate of eggs from mom and sat down next to Paul. "This was a huge shock when I saw her today."

Paul shrugged. "Figured it would make the first day of school better."

"It did," I agreed while eating my eggs.

"Why don't you go to take a shower and watch TV?" Mom said. "I'm pretty sure you're tired."

"Yes, I am." I said.

And so this weirdest first day of school ended with me watching Avatar: The Last Airbender. I swear, Katara's water-bending powers are the best!

* * *

**As you can see, I changed the chapter and made it worse. Why? Because I didn't know what was wrong at Annabeth's place (: Blame me and my un-creative brain. My creative best friend tried to hlp me, but we couldn't figure out what to do. What a shame :(**

**Anyway, I am making this story from now on a one\two-shot fanfic. I'm not going to re-write the whole story, I'm just going to make the next chapter one-shots. How's that? Tell me what ya think in your reviews. I am now going to write the last chapter of my fanfic, 'The Last Week'. Make sure you read it!**

* * *

**For these who's been asking: the summer camp was FUN! We hiked 45 KM in the freaking hot weather without proper showers for 4 days, but it was still fun. It was hard, for these who's wondering.**

* * *

**LOTS OF LOVE AND ICE CREAM (since it's summer),**

**~CimFan (Rachel).**

**P.S. I am not going to update this story every Friday, like I originally planned. I'm sorry, but I have tons of other fanfics I wanna write and school. I hate school.**


End file.
